


I dared to love you too

by zera



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, pining ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zera/pseuds/zera
Summary: For Eturni who had the prompt: The "If Aziraphale didn't say you go too fast for me" moment.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	I dared to love you too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eturni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/gifts).




End file.
